Pokemon: Legends From The End
by TheLastSeer
Summary: I decided to revamp this entire story. Yay. Like I'm not busy enough. So I may either post a new story or replace this one.
1. New Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon character, monster, or reference that i didn't make up._

_Hope you like it. it's really jumpy_

Hey, Maid, clean this up!" shouted Chrissy from across the hall. Her two blond cronies snickered behind her.

"I'm not a maid." A red-head with an orange band around her neck. "I'm a volunteer. See." She began removing the band revealing it to be a bandana with the words 'Volunteer' on it. "Besides, you know my name already."

"That's impossible. I would never associate with someone who looks like you." She put on a look of disapproval as she looked over the girls clothing.

She wore a red boat neck shirt that was off the shoulders and cut two inches above her belly button, an orange tank top was underneath that, and finally a pair of cargo khakis. Chrissy was wearing her bouncy pink hair out of its usual pony-tail, a light pink plaid and pleated skirt, and a hot pink sweater over a white shirt. This gave her a studious appearance that she did not deserve.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" she said hands folded over her chest.

"Nothing If you're a clown." The blondes behind her giggled. "You still haven't cleaned up this mess." Chrissy pointed down to the broken glass and fruit punch on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up. You purposely spilt it. If you want it clean so badly maybe you should get on the floor and clean it yourself!"

Chrissy's anger flared at the sound of defiance. "I don't take kindly to having workers tell me what to do. If I wasn't in such a good mood I would report you and have you removed from the area. That way you would never be able to enter the school again and you wouldn't want that." She had hit a sore spot. The red head got on her knees, removed a rag from her pocket and began mopping up the mess. She was beaten.(emotionally not physically) Again!

"Good servant," said one blonde in a nasally voice. As the walked by they revealed muddy footprints which made the poor volunteer bang her hand on the floor getting some glass caught in her flesh in the process. Despite the blood she continued to clean.

On the way back from the nurses office with a bandaged hand she passed a black haired little boy throwing a fit.

"I quit," he said throwing his books on the floor. " I'm sick of school and teachers and... and my sister."

"Don't say that." He was shocked to see her standing there and blushed. "Don't say things like that. YOu're very privileged to be in this school and to have teachers who tell you when your wrong and to have a sibling."

"So you say. **All** the teachers **do** is tell me I'm wrong. And when they explain it I'm always the one who doesn't get it and they purposely pick me to explain things i don't even understand." He gestured impatiently "My sister doesn't have to do any work for school. She gets to have fun while I'm studying and she still gets good grades too. But what about me. I'm working my butt off for nothing."

The red-head giggle. "Well what exactly are you not getting."

"Well," he thought out loud. "Right now we're learning about type advantages and I don't understand why certain things are strong against others but no on will explain it."

"Is that all," she said reassuringly. "I'll help you understand and then you'll be happy and won't leave the school." He looked at her dumbfounded.

"My teachers can't teach me this and their trained to do this stuff. How are you going to..." he began.

"Did they give you a list of things to memorize?" He nodded. "Did you memorize them?"

"Memorization is accessing the minimal amount of your brains potential and putting it on paper," he said defensively. She gave him a smirk. "I'm not a copy machine I'm a human being."

"I..." she tried to say behind her giggles. " I think you have.. you have a wonderful vocabulary and... great philosophical prowess but...that's a horrible excuse."

"Even If I did understand this one thing what makes you think I won't still leave."

She clasped her hands together and smiled. "Because If I can get you to understand this then you will understand everything... and no teachers will pick on you." He raised his eyebrow. "And your sister won't be the only one with good grades. "Now the boy was convinced. She grabbed his hand and one of his books off the floor and led him to a bench outside.

"Why are we out here?" he said almost impatiently.

She didn't notice. "It's all part of the lesson. Now, let's start with some of the easiest type advantages water, fire, and grass. They go in a full circle. Fire defeats grass, grass defeats water, and water defeats fire."

"That's all good on paper but no one will explain to me why."

She smiled at him. "It's only natural that you have to see it to understand. We'll start simple. Close your eyes and picture a flame." He obeyed. "Now picture a pile of leaves. Put them together. What happened."

"The leaves were burned and the flame grew." She clapped

"Exactly. That is the same reasoning that makes fire types stronger the grass types."

"I guess it makes sense. What about water and grass. Why does grass win."

"You have to think out of the box for that one. plants and flowers and trees use water for energy. It feeds them instead of hurting them."

"What about fighting and psychic," he said after flipping through the textbook. "Why does psychic win?"

"Mind over matter. Brains over brawn. Brute force will never help you if you have a foe that can bend your will with their mind."

He mulled it over. "I think I understand."

"Of course. Now just apply that logic to everything else you learn. each pokemon type represents a part of nature. Nature is always in conflict with itself just like pokemon and people. In the end everything is full circle. That is why the first types you learn about are water, grass and fire. The way power is divided every one has and equal chance of being the best. There is no one strongest type. For that same reason everyone has a different style of battling. They want to find a way out of the circle. Only the truly elite can escape the circle though and with so many people trying to achieve that standard it becomes harder to tell who truly is the best of the best. My theory is that the elite, past and present, share a common soul that is not necessarily shown in style but in heart and that is why they have been given the liberty to escape the circle."

"Wow. That's deep. You must be and A plus student." the girl looked at her hands. "What's your name anyway?" She looked up.

"Nii. Why do you ask?"

"Cause i want you to be my tutor. I learned more in a few minutes with you than in a whole trimester with any of my teachers."

"I don't know If I'm the best person for the job. I ..."

"Oh little brother." That horrid voice. It couldn't be. Was this her brother. "What are you doing talking to servants."

"She's not a servant." This was going to. " She's a great student. Smarter than you'll ever be."

The pink haired girl broke into hysterical laughter. "She told you she was a student." Nii looked at her once again fascinating hands.

"Nii you're...?" To his sister. " You're lying."

"No she isn't." Nii stood but turned her back to the two siblings and began fiddling with her fingers. "I applied but was told I didn't have what it takes to be a trainer. So now I just volunteer." She could feel their expressions from behind her. The young boy was probably shocked and dismayed. His evil sister laughing hysterically on the inside. "It's inspiring you know. To be around all these future champions. I guess pokemon just wasn't my calling." She began to walk away.

"See little brother," Chrissy said. "She isn't even worth associating with. I'll be your tutor."

"No! Nii's super smart."

"Don't be silly little brother. If she's so smart how come she's not one of our top students?"

He didn't take long to reply. He knew his sister was an evil and sinister person capable of running the mob if she wasn't so lazy. "I'm sure you found a way to have her taken off the list so you could come here. She's nice and helps people. She is meant to be a trainer. Unlike you." Chrissy's nose wrinkled in anger.

"Is that so. Well Nii thanks to your little boyfriend I'm gonna have you removed from the school." Nii stopped.

"On what grounds!" Her brother yelled. Still defending Nii who had given up defending herself from the start.

"All of them. I'm gonna make it so I never have to see your face again." Chrissy ran to the principal's office. Nii ran too. Not to anywhere in particular. Just where her feet took her.

The little boy was left alone as it started to rain salty tears that even the grass rejected. Tears for Nii.

Nii's feet had brought her to the lab and research center in her town where renowned scientist, Professor Mahogany was working on cracking the mystery of legendary and ancient pokemon.. She took a moment to catch her breath before stepping in.

"Good Afternoon Professor."

He didn't bother to turn from his work. "Oh Nii. Hello. Not to be rude but shouldn't you be at school."

"Why," she said bitterly. Nii took a deep breath. "I'm not a student, just a volunteer."

"And for that reason you have a duty to the school to ..."

"Chrissy is having me kicked out."

"What! Why?" The gray haired professor stopped his work to look at her. She was drenched, but that didn't hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I was helping her brother with something and he started defending me. She ran and said she would have every rule in the book thrown at me." She put her head in her hands. "And It's not fair." The professor put his hand on Nii's shoulder.

"Maybe I can talk to them."

"No!" she jumped up. "It'll only make things worst." She brushed some of the strands of hair from her face.

"Well then." There was an awkward silence. " Yesterday my team went excavating."

"That's nice." It wasn't unnatural for her to be depressed. She put so much of her time in making others happy that she forget about her own happiness. That's why she volunteered at the school. Seeing young trainers made her feel she needed to be happy too. It wasn't until Chrissy began picking on her that these little bouts of depression had started up again.

"One of the Evee's found this ancient crystal."

She looked up. "Crystal?"

"It looks like it was carved out of stone but they gave it a long crystal shape." Nii had perked up. She loved looking at discoveries when they were fresh. It was her privilege for knowing a scientist so well. "Would you like to see it"

He pressed some buttons on the controls and from the floor emerged a pillar with a stone crystal floating inside the case perched on top of it.

"Wow."

"Yes I know. We haven't run any tests yet but I presume it had a ritualistic purpose." Nii didn't hear him. She instead stepped up to the pillar and touched the glass case. The glass warbled around her fingers as they eventually when through the protective case. "Blah Blah Blah Evee yadda yadda concerned look blah blah mystery."

She was caught in a trance while staring at the jewel. Her fingers wrapped around the crystal and the case shattered. SHe stayed stationary as pieces flew everywhere.

"Nii what did you do?" but she couldn't hear him. Her grip tightened around the crystal as the same energy that destroyed the case began messing with the machinery. Things began sparking and lighting an fire. "Nii!"

Suddenly everything stopped. A crack appeared in the crystal and more soon followed. A voice came from the crystal. It's gender unknown.

"What is your wish?"

"Hunh?" Nii finally spoke.

"Your wish. Your hearts desire. What is it?"

I would like.. what everyone wants. My own bit of happiness."

"To vague," the voice said indifferently. " Suggestion: What would make you happy"

"Um... a friend. Someone to be close to. A person who would journey with me to the ends of the world just because they cared about me. Someone who will be like family to me. Who I could never hurt me. I want that."

"So shall it be."

Nii let go of the crystal, which hovered in place, and a pink goo was excreted from its end unto the pillar. The goo began taking shape, developing a small pink body and a round head. It grew large mouse-like ears that were three quarters of its size and huge blue glassy eyes. Pink tail of a Pikachu. All in all it was a small and scared looking creature watching Nii.

"Amazing!" said the Professor quickly taking down notes. Scientists. Go figure.

Nii moved her hand to pet the small pink mouse but it withdrew from her touch. She smiled and lifted the err... pokemon? clear off the pillar.

"You're so cute and pink," I hate pink. " and so defenseless." Upon hearing those words the pokemon's brow furrowed and though the eyes remained glassy they seemed angry now.

"Lii Viiiiiiiii" And electric shock was sent from the small creature throughout the room and concentrated on Nii. The proffesor had taken cover behind a machine.

"cough cough Wow." An extra crispy Nii with swirls in her eyes. "A pokemon. Just what I need to start my journey."

The crystal continued to crack until it revealed a white gold looking tube with a small blue orb-like lens in the center.

The next day a boy sat in his desk staring out the window.

"William," the teacher said, "I am very proud of your test scores lately. It looks like you're finally understanding the lesson."

"A girl helped me. She said everything is connected like a circle. The powers of every pokemon are distributed equally and..."

"Really," she interrupted. "This theory doesn't sound familiar."

"That's cause the theorizer's not a student." Chrissy had stepped into the classroom. "Come on little brother. Father wants us home early today."

He stuck out his tongue. "So what if she's not a student. That just means she gets to experience the pokemon world first hand instead of being stuck in school." He looked out the window. " I bet she's gonna be the next big trainer since... Since Ash Ketchem."

The teacher gasped and Chrissy walked up to her brother with a look filled with the intent to kill. "If she wasn't good enough to attend this school what makes you think she will survive in the real world."

"Nii's gonna be the best trainer in the universe and when you next meet and battle there will be no father and his money to bail you out." Chrissy raised her hand threateningly. "You can beat me up all you like but I'll never stop talking about her cause I love Nii and she wouldn't want me to hurt." He began crying. "Watch. You hit me now and it'll only add the the butt kicking she'll give you when you meet again."

Chrissy stopped listening after I love Nii. "So you love her. Better tell her that before she leaves."

Will's eyes widened and he ran out the door.

"What was that about?" the teacher asked.

"Just getting rid of the riffraff"

Williams ran towards the only road leading out of the town and found Nii walking with a pink thing on her shoulder.

"Nii! Wait!" She turned to see him and smiled.

"Come to wish me good bye?" He stopped to catch his breath.

"Where are you going."

"To continue my destiny. This town was just the beginning. I may become a master, or a scientist, or who knows what. But I won't find out staying here."

"Can I tell you a secret."

"Hmm? Sure"

"I was thinking about the circle. My circle is with my sister and father and the school. But I am gonna break it. My first step...uh. can you come closer?" Nii leaned over a bit and William planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "First, no more listening to my sister. I like you Nii. A lot. And when I'm older I'm gonna marry you. Is that okay?"

SHe gave him the truest answer on the planet. " You'll know when you're older."

She walked away with the pink mouse still on her shoulder, having witnessed everything.

"Nii what's that creature on your shoulder?"

" I call her Livii (pronounced Lee Vee). She's shy." Nii began walking away. "See ya when I see ya."

"Second step," he muttered "Go out and find Nii again."

Nii walked until she saw a river. She sat on a rock at the river's edge and admired the souvenir left by the exploding crystal. Professor Mahogany let her keep it but not after putting it through about a hundred computer scans. She had strung a chain through one end and made it a pendant though it was about five and a half inches long.

She looked at Livii who was messing around in the stream. She was just born. Must know nothing about nature, but then she always has instincts.

Just then Livii ran towards Nii and began nudging her arm. Nii stood up and Livii continued the nudge her ankles with her nose, that is as high as she could reach, until Nii was walking to the river.

Nii looked down and in the reflection of the river saw a pink haired girls in a black off the shoulder frock. The edges had white bunched silk and the designs were in red. What really shocked Nii was the pokeball in her hand that she was currently throwing.

"Onix, I choose you!" A huge Onix landed before them and Livii cowered a little.

"Go, Livii!" The pink mouse looked at Nii like she was insane. "Trust me." Livii was obviously skeptical but stood before the beast anyway.

"I've never seen that kind of pokemon before," said the girl. "My father will be so glad when I bring it to him. Onix, Iron tail." The beast brought his glowing tail to the ground before them but Livii jumped out of the way. Nii, not having the best reflexes, was sprayed with water.

"Your pokemon is fast." The girl said mockingly. " But you're pretty ignorant and that makes you both weak."

"I'm really starting to hate pink hair. Livii, Agility!" Livii quickly ran avoiding Onix's glowing tail. Just then an idea popped into Nii's head. " Use agility up his tail."

"Onix, Iron tail." Livii took the moment of distraction while Onix was listening to it's master and ran up the rock tail. THe soft touch of pink paws, ghosting along Onix' spine almost made him burst out laughing. He tried to remove the tickler with his Iron Tail but brought it down on his own head instead. Livii quickly ran back down to in front of Nii.

Onyx moaned in pain from his own blow and when his mouth was open wide enough...

"Thunderbolt now, In his mouth." The shock sent Onix into an immediate K.O. "Woo hoo! We won." She picked of Livii and began dancing. "And it's our first battle." More like spinning and jumping.

Onix was returned and the pink haired witch stormed off towards a more discrete location. A voice that seemed to come from everywhere began chuckling to itself.

"Zak!" she yelled furiously. "Show yourself!" A boy with spiky(Advent Children Cloud spiky) platinum ( not platinum blond) hair appeared sitting on a tree limb.

"how'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would think this was funny?" He jumped down in front of her. He couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen and he was kinda tall. He wore an open light blue shirt that had a zipper instead of the customary buttons and the collor was popped up. Under that was a long sleeve white shirt. He had loose fitting white jeans and simple sneakers.

"But it is funny." she crossed her arms. "You were beaten by a newbie and you couldn't even steal her pokemon. You're really slipping Amethyst." He tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand.

"But it wasn't a fair fight. "

Excuse me? You are the daughter of the almighty leader of a league of dangerous villains up against a small town girl and you lost."

Oh. But it was fair. She was just like you and she had your necklace!' Zak stopped laughing and became much more solemn.

"Excuses are one thing. Lying is another."

"But I'm not lying. Only, hers was silver not black." He began walking away.

"Zak it's not a lie. Are you listening! Zak!" She ran up and grabbed his arm. She pulled it close to her until he himself was close enough for her to put her head on his shoulder. "How bad do you think he'll punish me." He softened a bit.

"It's not good to dwell on such things. You made a mistake, ready yourself for the punishment."

"But I lost... to a beginner."

"Let's go home. I know what will remove the tension."


	2. Zak: Saviour Without a Soul

_**Finally I'm updating. I had to cut this one short cuz it was running into the next chapter. it's a bit chopy but I needed to introduce Maxie and Meg, Oh yeeah and I don't own pokemon**_

Zak walked out onto the porch of the loft. He leaned against the rail and felt a shiver up his spine as the cold metal touched his bare flesh. He was loosely wearing a white bathrobe.

"What's wrong?" Amethyst walked up to the door but no farther. She feared how Zak's mood may be affecting him this time.

"Thinking... You know there's someone out there."

"Really I don't see anyone." Zak who usually found humor in most things, even death, didn't laugh at how clueless Amethyst was.

" I put the burdens of my soul on his shoulders," he continued," and expected it to be okay. But I know he's gonna die from it. Emotionally physically, he's just going to die. Unfortunately I don't have enough of a heart to stop this from happening. "

Amethsyt took a step forward. When he didn't respond she walked the full length of the porch. "Death is inevitable."

"Not for some people." She knew who he was referring to.

"About that. I want to end it." No response. " All of it. I want it to end... without being the one to end it."

He didn't bother to look at her. "No one could ever get close enough to him."

"But you're wrong. Together we can make the closest cut of all." He looked at her with wide eyes. What was she getting at. 'God she's insane if she wants me to do what I think she wants me to do,' he thought. "Looks like you need your alone time." She left him to think

When she was gone, "You can come out now!"

"How'd you know I was there." William walked out of the shadows.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here."

"I had good news to tell you but you were busy. That person who is going to die. Is it me?"

Zak looked away. "Yeah."

"It's all part of the circle right?"

"Circle?"

"But I'm gonna break the circle because unlike you I'm in love."

"Circle? Love? What are you talking about?"

"You weren't in love when you died, but I am. And now that I've broken the circle I won't die. Cause that's how it works. Once I take charge of destiny I can-"

"You're going to die at one point there is no avoiding it." Williams grew quiet. His fists clenched. "Tell me about this girl." 'I become so soft when he is around.'

"She's my sister's age only nicer."

"She's fourteen? How do you know she loves you?"

"Cause she said so. And when I'm older she's gonna marry me. "

Zak became extremely disbelieving. No right minded person would tell a seven year old such a horrible lie. " She used those exact words."

William froze for a second. " Why don't you believe me? You just don't want anyone but yourself to be happy."

"So I'm right," He said reading between the lines rather than actualy listening to what he said. "She isn't in love with you. Listen, you can't assume someone is in love with you because they're nice to you."

"But she is." Tears were beginning to form.

"No she is not. You're to young to understand what it means when someone loves you. "

The tears began flowing. Williams was practically screaming at Zak. " No! No! No! It's you who doesn't understand what love is. No wonder your grandfather died smiling. He was probably so happy to get away from you, you cold hearted bastard."

If anyone else had said that to Zak they would be dead in an instant. But not William. Zak needed William to stay alive as long as possible. That didn't mean he couldn't beat the crap out of him. But what good would that do. Especially now that the kid is in love.

William ran away before Zak's shocked mood wore off.

Nii was walking through the forest. The dark, thick with foilage, rich with wild and dangerous pokemon forest. Or just the malachite forest. A forest so maze like that is wasn't unusual for many trainers never to escape from it. Usually people with well trained pokemon who know the forest like the back of their hand are paid as guides for trainers who wish to actually make it to the other side but we trust our young hero's intuition and heart to guide her through

"Livii?" Nii said to the pikachu size rodent on her arm. "This is the eleventh time we've passed this boulder." Livii yawned and gave her trainer the I knew we would get lost the second you stepped into this forest look. "We're lost and it's all your fault for not telling me!"

Livii got defensive. "Viiiii" She shocked Nii. Nii would have responded if they hadn't heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. She crouched behind a bush and livii hopped off of her shoulder.

"Maybe it's a pokemon. Then we can catch it." Nii whipped out a fresh pokeball.

Livii began to protest but they heard a human voice coming from the same area.

"I think it's a guide. Yay!" She screamed, arms up in the air. A few pigey's flew from the trees in the area, startled by her voice. "Now we can just follow them and find our way out." She picked up Livii and ran in the direction of the voices.

About twenty minutes into the trek everyone was tired. The pokemon, the trainers, but not the guides. They were abnormally happy. In fact their strange grins are still giving the author nightmares.

The guides were a boy and a girl. The boy had short spiked up green hair and the girl had orange hair in pigtails.

"Are you guys alright back there?" With that simple question the complaints rolled in.

"My feet hurt"

"I wanna sleep"

"We've been walking for hours"

"Are we there yet"

"I can't go any further"

"When will we get there"

"I bet we're walking in circles."

"Patience everyone," the green haired boy said calmly. " We're almost where we need to be."

The pair pushed apart some leaves and the group of trainers they were leading walked through. Behind the leaves was a large clearing.

"where are we?"

"Right where you need to be," said the red head. A giant vacum came down and The trainers screamed. The girl clicked a remote and the vaccuum turned on sucking the pokeballs out of the trainers' holders,

This is when Nii finally came out of hiding. "What do you think you're doing?" Nii doesn't seem to believe people can be bad. Poor ignorant Girl

"What our boss said to." The boy began

"Steal the pokemon get rid of the trainers." The girl continued

Nii froze. She blinked a few times. Then she snapped. "What kinda sick people are you?" All in the area, including Livii, looked at Nii's in utter shock. " Who steals pokemon and knocks off the trainers. Not only is that theft but it's murder. You know the jail time you're gonna do if you get caught. Furthermore, what type of human ordered you to do this. He needs some serious mental help. You're just kids, about my age. How can he order you to commit such acts. THATS. JUST. PLAIN. WROOOONG!"

The two villainous children quickly recovered from the verbal assault. The ripped off their disguises and revealed the new version of team rocket. The girl wore baggy black pants, a hooded black short sleve shirt that was cut above the belly button, and under that a red shirt which was only a few inches longer than the black one. The boy wore a whole hooded short sleeve black shirt and a pair of baggy pants that were worn in such a way that a corner of his red boxers were visible.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To infect the world with devastation. "

"To blight all people in every nation. "

"To pronounces the evils of truth and love. "

"To extend our reach to the stars above. "

"Maxie. "

"Meg. "

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light. "

"Surrender now or prepare to fight. "

"Uh..." Nii looked at them slightly dazed. "Was that necessary."

"Not really."

"But we rarely get a chance to say it."

"And since your too weak and stupid to take the opportunity..."

"...And attack us. We might as well...'

"...Say it." Then Meg's attention was caught by Livii. " What an interesting pokemon."

Nii sounded proud for a minute. "Yeah it is. Only known living member of the species." Livii looked at her insane trainer who just grinned in return. It was obvious she had a plan but the ideas Nii concocted on the spot lately have been leaving Livii to face most of the danger.

"Only living member." said Maxie.

"Must be rare. The boss'll..."

"... want it for his collection. Hand..."

"It over miss." Meg pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nii.

"Whatever you say. Livii, you heard them." Livii released her grip on Nii's shoulder and was sucked into the vacuum.

"Ignorant girl." said Maxie.

"We would have shot you anyway."

"you spoke too soon. Livii thunderbolt." A yellow flash was emitted from within the trees and it soon rained pokeballs. The last to fall was Livii, who landed in Nii's arms. "By the way, I refuse to surrender..."

"...so prepare to fight. Go houndour!" Wow. They were even finishing other people's sentences.

"Go swinub!"

"Livii Agility then Double team!" Livvi ran circles around the two pokemon. Thanks to the effects of double team it looked like a lot more than one Livii was running.

"Houndour use ember on all of them." A few of the illusions ran cirles around Swinud and when Houndour used his fire attack it resulted in the immediate knock out of his partner.

"You idiot. What was that for?"

"It's her fault." He pointed at Nii.

"Livii use agility again." Livii ran up to houndour whose owner was to preoccupied to notice the battle and tell him to attack. the small dog was knocked out and Livii was supreme champion.

"It looks like you two are better a synchronizing words than moves." To the trainers. "You guys should run now." They followed her orders quickly.

"You're gonna wish you never messed with Team Rocket." Meg yelled.

"Not even your freakish monster can withstand a bullet."

"Really do you guys ever just give up." said a voice from nowhere. "It's really sad how you never do any useful work."

"Zak?" the twins said in a shakey voice. Meg then got a firmer grip on her gun.

"Why are you protecting this girl?" Nii just stood there wondering who they were talking with and what made him so scary.

Zak jumped down behind Maxie and suddenly pulled him into a head lock. Meg ran and grabbed Nii holding the gun to her head.

"Move one inch and your girlfriend's head comes off!" He pulled his arm back a little to hard and a crack could be heard from Maxie's neck. He crumbled to the ground lifelessly.

"If you so much as split her hair you're dead." Meg began shivering again. Nii became confused again. Yeah he just killed Maxie but how scary could he be compared to the gun.

"Zak you're supposed to be on our side." Zak pulled out a smalle tube. Meg shivered even more. Her grip on the gun slipping. Zak gripped the rod harder and it extended into a shepherd's staff only the hooked part was a blade that was serrated at the end. "Fine, but the boss won't be happy when he hears this." Meg through Nii forward. Meg stumbled and landed sourly on her butt. Meg then ran for her life.

"Wha... What did you do to him?" Nii asked looking at Maxie's body..

"Duh. I killed him." Nii gave him s hocked stare. "You're pretty dense aren't you." He extende his hand to help her up. She swatted it away.

"How can you kill another person? It's inhumane."

"Well they aren't really human either. Their grunts. practically clones of each other. All team Rocket members are monsters anyway." He retracted the staff and pocketed it. "Now that my scary weapon is gone will you let me help you up."

"Who are you and Do you really think that putting away the weapon makes it better? You're still a murderer."

"My names Zak. And yes it does make it better cause now i can help you up with both hands. Besides you should be glad I'm letting you live." He walked behind her and hoisted her up. She brushed herself off.

"Why wouldn't you let me live?."

He smilled down at her. "Cause I'm trained to b an eraser. I have to wipe out all traces of this event even those trainers you saved."

"What? No! You can't?"

"I'm not going to. It's not that I can't catch up to them its just that they aren't a threat and by the time they escape the forest there will be no evidence left behind. Anyway I have to catch Meg before she says anything to my superiors."

She looked at him shocked. "But your conscience."

"It won't haunt my sleep. They have nothing to do with my life." He appeared behind Nii and helped her up.

"What are you?"

"At the moment I'm late. My actual girlfriend is waiting for me at a meeting. See ya." He walked in the direction of Meg.

"You know our paths are never crossing again." Livii hopped onto her shoulder.

He waved her good bye without turning around. "As long as you've got that pendant they will." She clutched the necklace she was wearing."The next town is North of here." With that he disappeared.

"Uh Thanks."

_**That staff he was holding was originally supposed to kill Meg but I didn't like the way it flowed. I figured you might as well see it anyway even if it wasn't going to be used be cause he will eventually use it. This generations Team Rocket is run by two ruthless people who have no qualms about killing others. So there are some deaths in this. And for the name of the next chapter check my profile**_


	3. Lynx: The Free Spirit

_**This is me saying I only own what I made up. I hope you guys like this one. I never got to correct the mistakes(or the plot) so this one is real choppy too. Don't worry I'l eventually fix it.**_

After her run in with Team Rocket our hero is still trapped in the Malachite Forest.

Livii yawned on Nii's shoulder. "How can you be tired. I'm the one who has to carry you."

Before she could respond Livii's ears perked up and she ran towards the sound. Nii soon followed.

"Get back hear! Wait till i get my hands on you!" Before she could continue yelling the sound of tree's falling and grunts came into view. "Livii," she whispered. "Livii be careful there may be a battle going..." Nii then tripped over something pink and furry which soon retaliated with a thunderbolt. "... on cough cough"

"Hey is anyone out there!" shouted a girl. She parted the bushes and stepped out for a better view. Squish.

"Ow! Ow ow ow! That was my hand. " Nii jumped up hold her hand to her chest.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth.' It was an accident I swear." The girl had long green hair down to her waist, about the same length at Nii's hair, but it was held in a loose french braid. She wore a short sleeved jacket that had green sleeves and a slightly lighter green base. Because it was open you could she the white mid-drift she wore underneath. She also had on green shorts, the same as the jacket sleeves, that had about an inch long cuff.

"How much do you weigh? I'm sure you could tip a Snorlax over."

"I said I was sorry!" With that the girl let Nii have a powerful sky uppercut that sent her flying. She landed many many feet away. Nii sat up unscathed and with surprising speed zoomed in front of the girl.

"Wow. You fight like a pokemon." Nii became a chibi for a moment then multiplied so she could better poke every part of the girl to make sure she wasn't a pokemon in disguise

"Er, Thanks," she said a little disoriented my the multitude of mini Niis. "My dad runs the local gym so I get to train with all his pokemon."

"There's a gym nearby,"Nii said returning to her normal self, "and you're the gym leader's daughter?"

"Yup. My name's Lynx and we're a town away from Henna City." Lynx extended he hand.

"I'm Nii. A town away? that's not local."

"It is for me. All the pokemarts, hotels, pokecenters and other businesses are in Henna City but every one who works in Henna City lives in Reseda Town. The two towns are connected by a bridge."

"Interesting. Can you teach me how to do that move."

"No."

"Boo you stink. "

"You can watch us train if you want."

"Okay." Nii found a nice patch of ground to sit on and Livvi jumped into her lap.

"First challenge is for Hitmonlee." A Hitmonlee walked up to Lynx."You must knock me out of bounds to win."

"Lee!"

"Go!" It was an interesting match. Hitmon lee started with a high jump kick but Lynx crouch down and rolled to the opposit direction. When he landed She gave him a low kick and almost sent him into Nii. hitmonlee then began firing rapid kicks at Lynx who blocked with her arms. Lynx eventually caught one of his legs and performed a seismic toss on the poor pokemon.

"Go Hitmonlee!" Nii cheered. Livii shook her head.

"Li Livii." I'm guessing that means "cheer for Lynx". As Livii said Hitmonlee went flying through three trees, way out of bounds.

"Good work Hitmonlee you've really improved."

"Improved!" gasped Nii. "What was it like before."

Lynx ignored her. "Next challenge goes to Hitmonchop." Hitmonchan walked over to Lynx. "It's the same as Hitmonlee knock me out of bounds."

Hitmonchan's battle did not last as long as Hitmonlee.

Nii whispered to Livii. "she's brutal" Livii agreed.

"Vii"

"Up next. Hitmontop." Hitmontop walked up looking very cocky. "It's another fight. "

"Top!"

Hitmontop raised a foot to kick Lynx but she dodged by arching her back and landing in a hand stand. The poor pokemon almost went off balance. Well, actually it did but it came back in spin ready position. While it was spinning Lynx was attempting to get properly on her feet but hitmontop's killer propeller motion threw her somewhere across the clearing.

When she reappeared she was covered in twigs and dust."Hitmontop is once again victorious." Hitmontop stoped spinning and put is hands in the air singifying his victory. Everyone cheered.

"Hey Lynx that was great. Are these all your pokemon."

"Nah. I only own a Tyrogue," She said brushing herself off. Since her hands were busy cleaning off the debris she pointed to each pokemon with a nod of her head. "Hitmontop belongs to a dance studio. and Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee are bodyguards. Our world revolves around pokemon and you only find the best fighting types in this area."

"So your dad uses fighting types. No w that i know that I can go challenge him."

"My dad's not home and won't return for a while sorry." She said calmly but looking in the other direction. "So what type of pokemon is that," she said changing the subject.

Nii held Livii up to be seen better. "I call her Livii." Nii was grinning ear to ear. "She's mean and nasty and probably carries a few thousand watts on her." Livii looked like she was preparing a new attack. "But she's pretty cool so i can't complain."

"Li." Livii said a bit self righteously.

"Wow she's cute," said Lynx petting Livii who probably would have purred if she was a meowth. "She's a new kind?"

"Only kind." She became quite proud until her stomach started growling. Then she became quite embarrassed.

"YOu can come over to my house to rest... and um, eat."

"Thanks," THen the was a much louder growl. "Got any Pokechow for Livii."

Lynx's house was average size.

"hey mom i brought home some extra mouths." Her mom came out of the kitchen. Standing next to each other Lynx and her mom were polar opposites. Her mother wore a black dress and black hat with a veil.

"Oh." her mother's voice was solemn. " Why don't you take you guest to your room."

"Sure. Come on Nii." They ran up the stairs into a hallway. Nii walked up to the first door they saw and turned the handle but it was locked.

"That's my parent's room. not even I go in there." She walked up to a door farther along the hallway on the opposite wall. "This is my room."

Nii flopped onto Lynx's bed. "Your mom seems... nice."

"You don't have to make me feel better. She's one of those prim and proper people. but I'm my father's child. I can't stay still."

"I'm sure she means well. Besides you should be happy to have a mom and dad I live by myself." For a moment Lynx didn't respond.

"Better get ready for dinner." Lynx left the room a little less chipper.

"Livii?"

"I don't know," she said petting her partner.

At dinner there was an erie silence. Nii felt as if she had unwittingly stepped into a battle field with bothe sides waiting for the first move. Lynx and her mom were opposites even when they were eating. Lynx's shoulders were slightly slumped and her elbows were on the the table while her mother had her back straight and pinky out.

"This was a wonderful dinner." Nii got out of her chair and bent down to pick up Livii. Livii whined and threatened to do a thundershock.

" I'm done too mom." That was a lie. Lynx had not even touched her food. It was a thin homemade broth.

"A lady shouldn't starve herself. It's not..."

"I'm not hungry," she snapped and then headed up the stairs to her room. Nii quietly followed leaving her mother alone in the dining room.

"Why didn't you eat?" Nii asked tired of the silence.

"Because that wasn't food. Just water and seasoning. My mom says women should eat light meals and leave the heavy dishes for men. She has about a million other rules of etiquette. But don't worry at night I'll sneak downstairs and make us both a thick soup."

"Yay!''

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" It was Lynx's mother

"Can I have a word with you dear?"

"Sure." Lynx followed her mom downstairs. From then on the yelling pursued.

'I can't believe you bringing a stranger into the house. At this of all times."

"What do you mean this of all times. Nothing special is happening!"

"How can you say that? You should be in mourning and you know it."

"Wrong. I'm tired of mourning. I mourned for three months and became sick of myself."

"It is customary to..."

'No one cares about these customs of your. Everyone has grown out of this male-dominated- women-can-never-have-the-best-of-things society. I don't want to learn housework, I don't want to be a homemaker, and I don't want to wear black for the rest of my life. I want to see the world, I want to raise pokemon."

Then there was a slap. "You don't know what your saying. Times haven't changed that much. No one will accept you as a trainer. You should stick to what you were made for. You'll never be as good as the boys. This life is for your own good."

Then there was silence. An incoherent whisper was heard then foot steps and a door slamming.

"Your poor friend," said Zak from the windowsill. Nii jumped.

"It isn't good to eavesdrop."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." He walked into te room and leaned against the wall opposite Nii. "If I knew this was what would happen I would never have touched him."

"Who." Zak tried not to grin at Nii's innocence.

"Her dad of course. He's dead. You didn't know?" nii put her head down and tried to settle her shacky voice.

"She said... she said he had left for a long time." She looked up. "You killed him?"

"He was interfering in a project and I couldn't let him go around spreading the news. It's my job remember. He was pretty weak for a gym leader anyway."

"Monster." she muttered. He ignored her and sat down besides her. "It seems that her mother is very controlling. She could need some comfort, ya know."

"Eh? Why are you giving me advice?"

"Because this is upsetting you and the sooner it is dealt with the sooner you will smile."He outstretched his hand pushed back a strand of hair.

"Why does it matter if i smile or not. Besides Lynx life is none of my business." Zak smirked and forced Nii to lay down on the bed. He used his larger body to pin her down. S0he tried to fight him off and failed.

"Calm down. I won't do anything to you. A friend of mine told me something about a circle. In this circle Your life and Lynx's life are connected. In other words her happiness **is** your business. If she's your friend you should keep her needs in mind always. That's how relationships work."

"I guess that makes sense." Albeit Nii had to take his advice considering she knew nothing about friends. Her entire life in Crux Town was spent being tormented by Chrissy. No real chance to make friends except with the proffesor but he's way older than her.

"The walls are covered in vine. You can climb down on that." he got off her and walked to the window.

"Hey. Why are you helping me." He couldn't help but smile.

"By some strange turn of events I find that our circles are intretwined as well. It is my duty to make sure you're happy." With that he left. Nii is so innocent. You can't help but have it rub off on you.

At the bottom of the vine ladder Nii stood scanning the town. Most likely she was in the forest. That idea was quickly shot down when nii heard screams of fear, male screams, coming from behind the Pokemart.

"Livii do you think she's there." Nii asked pointing. Livii wished she could say duh. "Hey Lynx!"

Lynx removed her foot off of a nineteen year olds face and walked over to Nii. She tried to maintain a tough exterior but Nii ran up to her and gave Lynx a tight hug. With that Lynx burst into tears.

"There there. You know you mom's right you'll never be as good as a boy, you'll be better."

Lynx continued to cry in Nii's arms.

The next morning...

"Nii I have to tell you the truth."

"Your dad is dead."

"uh, yeah. How'd you know."

"Little bird."

"? Right. But that's not all. In his will he named my mother gym leader until I was of age. To get the badge you must beat her in an official gym battle."

"Sounds easy. You just watch me. When I win I'm gonna take you traveling all over the place and then we'll prove that you were meant for something bigger than this place."

Lynx smiled. "Yeah!" They high fived.

"Hey Kalonge Marquis i challenge you to a pokemon battle. The prize will be an official gym badge." Lynx's mother turned around to reveal the fire in her eyes. Nii just smiled oblivious of the death glare. " Let's battle on the bridge "

"So be it."

The entire town gathered to view the battle on the bridge. There was a crowd behind both opponents.

"I'm gonna have to show you girls that you're not meant for the pokemon world the hard way! Fine by me. i believe it's called tough love."

nii instinctively grabbed her pendant and grinned widely at Lynx's mother.

"You see that's the difference between you and your daughter and I. We fight for our destiny. We fight cause this is how the circle pulls us. It pulls us to be better, stronger, to go against the world. But you fight to put us down. An that just makes you one of the many obstacles we must overcome." A blinding light erupted from the pendant but Nii's voice continued.

"Most of all I'm fighting for something important. Something i've wanted my whole life. This fight is to seal our destiny. THIS FIGHT IS FOR..." her lastline echoed throughout the battlefield. "MY FRIEND!"

"Pokestone creation mode." The pendant's voice came again. The light cleared and the blue orb within the pendant became especially shiny.

"Ha such great light effects. But big talk does not equal skills. that is something kids need to lear--" She stopped in the middle of her lecture and stood flabbergasted as she viewed the new pokemon standing before Nii.

It was sort of mole like in the face. Its stomach was low to the ground and all that could be seen of its feet were the clawed toes. No offense but it was a fat pokemon and short at a hieght of three feet four inches. His neck was kinda missing to. his arms extend from an inch below where the neck should be and widened as they reached the end. At the end of the arm it is rounded off and instead of fingers just claws (he has fingers in his skeletal structure the fur just covers it.) Finally he had two stripes on each hand that traveled up until they met with the big stripe on his back. Forming on big stripe, it ran from his stubby tail to his forehead and ended in a diamond shape.

"Now let's battle!" Nii removed the bandana from around her neck and tied it the proper way over her hair. Instead of the regular "volunteer" label it had the pokemon symbol on it.

"Right then. I choose Machop." She tossed a pokeball and out came the little teal fighter. "Now, use mega chop."

"Maaa Chop!" He came charging bearing his strong fists. Nii froze.

"Oh no, I don't know any of this pokemon's moves! Hey Mr. Mole pokemon can you do something to help me know what type you are at least. " It turned around to stare at her through his slit like eyes then nodded.

The Machop struck the mole pokemon and dust from the force flew everywhere. When it had cleared it had revealed the mole to be blocking Machop's attack with the back of its rounded hands. It then pushed Machop of him and brought his hands back to his sides. The were actually a little longer than his body and sorta dragged.

"Woo hoo! Go Mr. Mole!"

"That's a horrible name," said Lynx.

"Well let's see you do better. Besides it's just temporary till the end of the battle. Now Mole prepare for the next attack."

"What are you doing? Shouldn't he try to attack?"

"I'm assuming he can only do counter attacks like wabuffet. " The Machop came charging again with the same move but this time "Mr. Mole" jumped a the last moment and landed behind him.

"You gotta experiment if you wanna know his type."

"Okay. Mega Punch!" "Mr. Mole" used Mega Punch on the Machop's back and sent him flying across the bridge. It was knocked out.

"Return Machop." The red light from the pokeball recalled the beaten Machop.

Nii crossed her arms over her chest and put on a bored look. "Is that all you got?"

"Go..." Mrs. Marquis threw out a pokeball and inside was a - "...Machamp"

Lynx's jaw dropped and Nii sweat-dropped. "Hey Lynx," she whispered. "Whatever happened to the prim and proper mom who feed us herbal broth."

"Maybe it was a facade?"

"Well facade or not," she shouted, "There's no way you're crushing my pokemon. Mr. Mole ready for round two."

The pokemon nodded. Machamp walked up till he stood face to face with "Mr. Mole" but the shorter pokemon was not intimidated.

"Machamp, use your Mega punch!"

"Ma!" He brought down his fist but "Mr. mole" quickly dodged it.

"Focus Energy then mega Punch!" The Machamp did as told and this time hit "Mr. Mole" dead on. the poor mole pokemone was sent flying across the the bridge and stayed down for a while but slowly got up.

"You okay Mole. Maybe it would help if your eyes were open." The pokemon looked up at its creator and nodded. It opened its eyes revealing two mystic looking orbs that gave off a fushia aura. "Now, go get'em!"

"Mr, Mole" stayed stationary and let out one swift punch through the air. The focre sliced through the air and struck the Machamp in the chest. He then balled his hands into fists and two fushia colored fists formed in mid air in front of Machamp. With each blow Mole gave the air the hands did the same to Machamp. After a long assault the Machamp stood on wobbly feet.

"Wanna give the finishing blow Lynx?"

"Sure. Use Sky Uppercut." The magic arms performed a devastating blow to Machamp's chin sending him airborne. He landed knocked out. Lynx's mom fell to her knees and returned her fallen pokemon.

Nii made the thumbs down sign. " You lose which means I deserve a gym badge." Lynx's mother practically threw the badge. Then she put her face in her hands. nii bent down to pick up the badge.. "How rude, "she murmured.

Lynx walked over to her mother. "Mother?" she said in a soft voice.

He mom looked up and suddenly grabbed Lynx in a pleading manner. "you can not leave. You will not make it. Stay here where you belong. Please Please. You can not leave!" Lynx pulled out of her mother's reach and turned to the other direction in disgust.

"I'm sorry mom. It was a deal. Besides I belong somewhere else." She walked through the parting crowd and her mother solemly watched her disappear.

In a dark room a women dressed in black was talking to a tall young man's back.

"I'm sorry sir. i could not keep her with me." she kept her eyes down.

The boy's voice was mocking. "I'm very disappointed. You help a rouge child kill your husband to prevent your child from growing stronger but you can't stop some red head from taking her away."

"It's not so simple sir. She had your necklace. I feared that..."

His voice be came slightly more interested. "She had my necklace?" He chuckled. " well it seems I could not stop the wheels from turning. But maybe I can deter them along the road. You've served your purpose. I have no use for you." He put on a malicious grin.

'No sir. You can't. After all I've done!"

"Go home Kalonge. There's a surprise waiting for you."

"So what are you going to do about the newly activated pokestone and its owner," an older man inquired.

"Well father I can't kill her but maybe I can stop her from reaching the next stage. Your daughter is coming in for punishment right? she lost a battle and rare pokemon to a young red head. Not to mention two of the grunts were killed in Malacite forest. Now Kolange's daughter has been taken on a journey for gym badges."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well father, I believe it is all the same person. If that is the case I would like to intrerigate Amethyst when she comes by."

"You're a real devil you know that."

"Well maybe if you didn't spend your time falling all over women I wouldn't be like this. It's called Karma: the ultimate circle. Be ready to hear a lot of it."


End file.
